Story of Davy Jones
by MD95
Summary: You all know Davy Jones, the captain of Flying Dutchman. But how did he became the Davy Jones? Read and find out my vision of it. :D And please let me know what you think C:


"Come, come! Step into my tavern!" a man yelled when a brown-haired pirate appeared at the door. The pirate looked at him and smiled.

"What's your name, mate?" the man asked, and gave him a rum bottle.

"Why do you need that?" the pirate asked suspiciously, and drank from the bottle.

"I'm just curious! That's all, mate. My name is James," the man replied, smiling.

"Where can I find this place?" the pirate asked, and showed him a name on the paper.

"You need to see Haylie, huh? She's in the old warehouse, I guess," he said, and waved to some man who entered his tavern. The pirate drank his entire bottle of rum and gave James a couple gold coins. He went away to meet this Haylie.

"Who are you?" the dark woman asked when someone opened the door of the old warehouse.

"I'm your customer," he said, and walked into the light.

"My customer? What is your name?" she asked, walking into the light as well. He took off his hat and looked at her more closely. She was quite beautiful for a freak. Well, so he had heard.

"I'm Davy Jones," he said, sitting on one of the boxes in the room.

"Davy Jones. A strong name," she commented.

"Haylie, I need your help," he said, and lit a cigarette.

"You know my name?" she said, stiffening.

"Who doesn't? The woman with the strange powers," he said, and she smiled.

"You have strong powers," he admitted, with a grin.

"I can show you the way. But..." she whispered, and he sighed.

"No buts! You must take me there or I will tell everybody who you really are," he blackmailed her.

"What? How... what are you talking about?" she asked, worriedly.

"You must be some prisoner or something. I guess the Navy soldiers would love to have you," he smiled, and she seemed relieved.

"No buts then," she said, taking his cigarette and pushing it into his arm until he started to scream.

"We leave at midnight," she whispered to him, and walked out the door.

"You better know the way, witch!" he yelled after her.

"You showed up," Haylie smiled when Davy arrived at the port.

"Well, I need to go there," he said, and she smiled again. "Which boat are we taking?" he asked.

"We are going to Wicked Wench ," she replied.

"Wicked Wench? _The _Wicked Wench?" he asked, excited.

She smiled and walked toward some pirate coming up the harbor. "Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Haylie, my darling and weird woman!" he replied, and started to turn back.

"Jack. You owe me," she said unhappily, and Jack stopped walking.

He smiled a fake smile. "Well, I can buy you a drink, but nothing physical I think. Last time was quite enough," Jack laughed.

"We need a ship and a good captain, Jack," she said, and smiled at Davy.

"Well, I have a ship but am I a good captain?" Jack asked, curiously.

Haylie sighed and nodded.

"Well, then!" Jack said, and motioning to Davy.

"We're going to Wicked Wench, savvy? So grab your stuff and follow me," Jack grinning, taking them onboard his ship.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked when they were aboard his ship.

"To the Flying Dutchman," Davy said, recieving sour looks from everyone (other than Haylie).

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" Jack yelled, staggering to the wheel.

"Jack. You owe me big time," Haylie said, and Jack turned slowly.

"Haylie. You saved me from two hookers! That wasn't a big thing," he said, and winked at one of the pirates on his crew to take hold of Davy.

"You owe me much more than that Jack!" Haylie exclaimed, frowning. "You remember Port Royal? And last summer? And winter?" Haylie asked, smiling.

Jack laughed, smiling at the memory. "Oh, good times, good times," he said and walked to Davy.

"Mr. Gibbs. You can let go now," he said, and the pirate released his hold on Davy.

"Okay, sir," Mr. Gibbs said, and started to clean a nearby cannon.

"Right, I'll take you to the Dutchman, _but_ I will not take you back," Jack smiled, and took a rum bottle from some pirate's hand.

"So that's the deal, huh?" Davy asked.

"Yep, matey," Jack grinned.

"Done, then," Davy said, and smiled when Jack almost choked on the rum.

"_Done_?" he coughed, and tried to breathe normally again.

"Done," he repeated, sitting on the stairs.

"Done?" Haylie whispered, and sat next to him.

"I will become the captain of the Flying Dutchman," he smiled, and she looked at him with tremendous fear.

"Did he just say done deal?" Jack asked, worriedly. Mr. Gibbs nodded and looked at Davy like he was an idiot.

"More rum! More rum!" Jack yelled, and ran to Mr. Gibbs. He gave him a bottle of it. He took it and drank the whole bottle in seemingly a minute.

"Well, then we have a deal!" he slurred, and shook hands with Davy. "Well then! Let's go! Everybody knows what to do. So do it now! And give me more rum!" he yelled, and smiled at Haylie.

"Can we do that physical thing?" he asked, smiling. Haylie shook her head and took his newest bottle from him.

"Hey! I need that!" he exclaimed.

"You need your compass now, my drunky," she smiled, and gave the bottle to Davy.

"Oh, okay, I know what you're playing at!" he slurred, and looked at his compass. "But this thing says that I want more rum!" he laughed, and Haylie threw the bottle back at him.

"How about now?" she smiled, and Jack looked at it again.

"Now we have a course!" he exclaimed, and turned the wheel to starboard.

"Be careful, there!" Jack yelled when Haylie glanced into the sea. She gave him a sour look and he instead focused on steering though she was _really_ close to falling.

"Watch out!" some pirate yelled from the mast. Haylie glanced up and found herself in the sea suddenly. She had been nearly hit by a cannonball. Davy ran to the edge and placed his hat onto the floor before jumping into the sea.

"Now why did he do that?" Jack asked, looking over the edge to see Davy swimming toward her.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her. When he didn't get an answer, he grabbed her and started to swim back to the ship where Jack was holding Davy's hat.

"Hey! Don't touch it!" Davy yelled from the sea.

"What?" Jack asked, playing hurt.

"You took my hat!" he yelled, and started to climb onto the ship.

"I did not!" he said, helping him and Haylie get back onboard.

"Is she breathing?" Jack asked, scratching his beard.

"Yes. I think so," he replied, carrying her to the cargo hold. She coughed and opened her eyes. She saw Davy's eyes and she felt strange. When she opened her eyes a second time, Davy's eyes were locked to hers.

"Do you feel it too?" Haylie asked.

Davy nodded and rubbed her cheek gently. "Wow," he said when she smiled sweetly.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Well..." he said, and leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by Jack.

"Well, well, well... how are you feeling?" Jack asked, and Davy quickly moved his hand off her cheek.

"I'm fine. I feel great," she smiled, and winked at Davy.

"Great. We are going to reach our destination in five minutes or so, I fear," he said, and walked back to the deck.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Haylie asked, and took his hand in hers. He nodded.

"You can only come to land once every ten years," she said, sadly.

"Well, I hope that you will be there for me in those days, Calypso," he smiled, and gave her a kiss.

"How did you know?" she asked, smiling when kiss ended. He just smiled and kissed her again.

"I will be with you in the sea," she said, smiling. He nodded and walked to the deck.

"Good luck, mate," Mr. Gibbs said, and shook hands with Davy. Davy nodded and walked toward Jack.

"You _really _need luck," Jack said, giving him a warning look. He nodded in reply and Jack shook hands with him. Haylie walked onto the deck and smiled at Davy.

"I will be waiting for you on that island," she said, and pointed to the island on the map.

"Then I will be there," he smiled, and took her hand. "I love you, Calypso," he whispered.

Davy ran to the edge of the ship and jumped into a smaller boat. He looked at her once more and she whispered something in return. He didn't understand it, but something told him that it was some kind of praying. He smiled at her and started to row to his new ship.

"You know, that guy is a total idiot. I mean, what is he doing?" Jack asked, and smiled at Mr. Gibbs.

"He is not an idiot. He's going to be the new captain of the Flying Dutchman!" Haylie exclaimed, and Jack's mouth dropped.

"He's going to be what?" he asked, in shock. She simply nodded and took his compass.

"Now take me to this island," she said, giving him the map. He nodded and looked at the Dutchman where Davy was just climbing onto.

It was the day before Davy could go back onto land and he was excited. He would finally see Haylie after his decade of service.

"Captain!" a man yelled, running toward him.

"Yeah?" Davy said, smiling. Nothing could ruin his day.

"Are you sure that this is the island?" he asked, and Davy nodded.

"We checked the place like you told us and there's no human there," he told him, and Davy's smile faded.

"What!?" Davy yelled. This was bad. Really bad!

"Yeah. There's no human or even an animal," the man replied, and Davy felt angry and betrayed. She wasn't there! She _had_ promised him!

"No! It's impossible!" he yelled, clenching his teeth tightly together.

"Yeah." he replied.

Davy cried out in emotional pain. He took his sword and stabbed the man in the stomach. "Take me to that island!" he yelled, and pointed at the tiny island in the distance.

He then grabbed the bottle from the dead man's hand and drank it. "But, sir. You told us to go there," another man said, pointing to another island on the map. Davy yelled again and stabbed him as well.

"Now we are going there. Get it?" he yelled into his ear, and threw him into the sea. Davy ran to the cargo hold and took chest out from under the bed. He opened and threw papers out of it. He cried out in despair and took a dagger from his belt.

"I don't need this anymore!" he yelled, and almost stabbed himself. He stopped it before the dagger hit his chest.

"No," he whispered. "I must wait," he added, placing the dagger onto the floor and crying.

Davy cried out in emotional pain. He took his sword and stabbed the man in the stomach. "Take me to that island!" he yelled, and pointed at the tiny island in the distance.

He then grabbed the bottle from the dead man's hand and drank it. "But, sir. You told us to go there," another man said, pointing to another island on the map. Davy yelled again and stabbed him as well.

"Now we are going there. Get it?" he yelled into his ear, and threw him into the sea. Davy ran to the cargo hold and took chest out from under the bed. He opened and threw papers out of it. He cried out in despair and took a dagger from his belt.

"I don't need this anymore!" he yelled, and almost stabbed himself. He stopped it before the dagger hit his chest.

"No," he whispered. "I must wait," he added, placing the dagger onto the floor and crying.

"We're here! Are you sure about this?" a man asked, and looked worried.

Davy nodded astears ran down his face.

"Don't worry," he said, and jumped into the sea. He looked up at his crew and they threw him the chest. Davy swam to the island and started to find a good place to hide the chest. He found a spot and sat onto the ground. He pulled the dagger from his belt and breathed deeply.

"I don't need to feel anything anymore," he said, and stabbed himself in the chest. He yelled when he started to dig into his chest. Every move caused terrible pain and he yelled every time he moved the blade. He carved his heart out of his body and put it into the chest. He thought that he might die, but he didn't of course. He was alive without his heart! Burying the chest into the ground, and he saw Haylie when he turned. Davy suddenly felt a great pain where his heart had previous been.

"I don't love you anymore," he said, simply.

"You carved out your heart!" she cried out, and placed her hand to his face.

He moved away. She went closer to him again and placed her hand to his chest now. Davy didn't move. He sighed when she moved her hand.

"You will remember me and love me always," she said, and gave him a piece of jewelry.

"It's our song," she said when he opened it, and it suddenly started to play. He smiled and closed it, but Haylie opened hers so music still play. She smiled and closed it as well.

"You broke the rules," she said, sadly. "You must pay for it," she exclaimed, and took his hand.

She started to mutter some words that Davy didn't understand, and she let his hand go. Davy looked at his hand and yelled.

"It's a chela!" he yelled, and more and more he realized that his whole body was changing. His skin was covered all over with lemmas and his face was full of tentacles!

"What is this!?" he yelled, confused.

"This is your curse. Enjoy it," she said sadly, and walked away.

"You will pay for this, Calypso!" he cried out, and fell to the ground. This was the Davy Jones everyone knew now, who rose for the very first time as a heartless, cruel, and broken person; who ruled the seas and seeded fear in the hearts of sailors and pirates alike.


End file.
